Tom117323
Tom117323 is a 14-years-old user from The Netherlands and is participating in some online YouTube contests. He likes the Eurovision Song Contest, YouTube, computers, the internet, making videos and more things. :) Best results (top 3) Contest - Edition - Country - Artist(s) - Song - Language - Final - Semi Video Music Contest - #6 - Germany - Cascada - Pyromania - 3 - XX The Voice Song Contest - #15 - United Kingdom - Passenger - Let her go - 3 - 5 The Voice Song Contest - #18 - Singapore - Taylor Swift - I knew you were trouble - 1 - 4 The Voice Song Contest - #23 - Australia - Natalie Imbruglia - Torn - 1 - 1 (OPEN) Glorious Song Contest Host: EurovisionJess _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Edition - Country - Artist(s) - Song - Language - Final - Semi #3 - Denmark - Di-rect - Long way home - English - 19 - XX #4 - England - Adele - Skyfall - English - 7 - 3 #5 - United States - Maroon 5 - This love - English - 8 - 7 #6 - England - Marlon Roudette - New age - English - XX - 14 #7 - Switzerland - Carrousel - J'avais rendez-vous - French - 15 - 8 #8 - Ireland - One Direction - Live while we're young - English - XX - 10 #9 - Estonia - Põhja-Tallinn - Meil on aega veel - Estonian - XX - 14 #10 - Austria - Christina Stürmer - Wir leben den moment - German - 14 - 6 #11 - Sweden - Avicii ft. Nicky Romero - I could be the one - English - 8 - 7 #12 - Finland - The Rasmus - In the shadows - English - 7 - 1 #13 - England - The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony - English - TBA - TBA #14 - Sweden - Eric Saade - Popular - English - TBA - TBA (OPEN) Imagine Song Contest Host: ESCJessicaUK _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Edition - Country - Artist(s) - Song - Language - Final - Semi #11 - Switzerland - 77 Bombay Street - Up in the sky - English - XX - 11 #12 - Andorra - El sueño de Morfeo - Depende de ti - Spanish - 6 - 4 #13 - Iceland - Of Monsters & Men - Mountain sound - English - 20 - 2 #14 - Belarus - Alexander Rybak - Europe skies - English - 15 - 8 #15 - The Netherlands - Within Temptation - Shot in the dark - English - 10 - 2 #16 - Austria - Klangkarussell - Sonnentanz - instrumental - XX - 14 #17 - Ireland - The Script - The man who can't be moved - English - 17 - 3 #18 - Greenland - Studio Killers - Ode to the bouncer - English - XX - 16 #19 - Italy - Selena Gomez - Come & get it - English - TBA - TBA #20 - South Africa - Straatligkinders - Sketse - Afrikaans - TBA - TBA (OPEN) Magical Music Contest Host: xESCFR3AKx _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Edition - Country - Artist(s) - Song - Language - Final - Semi #16 - Belgium - Roberto Bellarosa - Je crois - French - 4 - 3 #17 - The Netherlands - Jan Smit - ''Als de morgen is gekomen ''- Dutch - XX - 19 #18 - Australia - Gotye - Easy way out - English - XX - 18 #19 - United Kingdom - Coldplay - Every teardrop is a waterfall - English - XX - 14 #20 - Hungary - IdiotSide - Élj ugy! - Hungarian - TBA - TBA (OPEN) The Voice Song Contest * '''= I'd won the 18th edition, so I could send a 2nd entry to the host. '''Host: MrGiorgos2012 _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Edition - Country - Artist(s) - Song - Language - Final - Semi #13 - Spain - El sueño de Morfeo - Si no estas - Spanish - XX - 8 #15 - United Kingdom - Passenger - Let her go - English - 3 - 5 #17 - Italy - Bon Jovi - It's my life - English - 17 - 4 #18 - Singapore - Taylor Swift - I knew you were trouble - English - 1 - 4 #19 - United States - Macklemore, Ryan Lewis & Wanz - Thrift Shop - English - 10 - XX - The Netherlands - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie - English - This is what it feels like - XX - 13 #20 - Morocco - Sofia Essaïdi - J'Croque la vie - French - 4 - 2 #21 - United Kingdom - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker - English - XX - 10 #22 - Sweden - Eagle Eye Cherry - Save Tonight - English - 19 - 6 #23 - Australia - Natalie Imbruglia - Torn - English - 1 - 1 TBOA (#1) - Estonia - Lena Meyer-Landrut - Who'd want to find love - English - XX - 10 #24 - Philippines - Bruno Mars - Treasure - English - TBA - TBA #25 - TBA - TBA - TBA - TBA - TBA - TBA (CLOSED) Friendship Song Contest (OPEN) RRALZ Song Contest (CLOSED) Europe Song Contest (CLOSED) Shining Music Contest (OPEN) Ownvision Song Contest '* '= special edition (only ESC-songs)